


Thoughts

by Kc8899



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Notebook, fluff maybe, luke is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kc8899/pseuds/Kc8899
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts. They're always there. sometimes you don't even notice them but they're always there. This is a book of my thoughts on one boy in particular.</p>
<p>~_~_~_~_~_~</p>
<p>Or the one where Ashton writes all of his thoughts about Luke down into a little batman notebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

page one

Luke is really fucking tall. Like seriously has anyone ever been that tall before? And those legs, they go on for miles. I just love them.

I don't understand how Luke is so tall, it just doesn't make sense.

\---

page two

Sometimes I think that Luke actually is a baby penguin. He very well could be. He's cuddly and his hair is soft, I don't know it just makes sense, okay?

Today I have concluded that Lucas Robert Hemmings is in fact a baby penguin.

\---

page three

Luke is so annoying. Like I can't stand him sometimes. All he ever does is lie around and complain about stupid shit. And im 100% sick of him wearing my boxers when all of his are dirty, that boy needs to do his own laundry.

But I still love him. (even if he steals my boxers)

\---

page four

Luke keeps asking what I'm always writing about. What does he mean always? I just started doing this a couple days ago. I think that boy has gone crazy. Someone send help.

\---

page five

Luke’s lip ring is giving me sexual thoughts.

That is all…

\---

page six

I want to have sex with Lucas Robert Hemmings! Is that too much to ask? Probably, he is just a baby penguin. Damn, guess I'm screwed.

\---

page seven

I think that Mikey has read this book… oh well its not like he’s going to tell Luke. Well, he better not because if he does I’m going to kill him. Mikey, not Luke. Thought I should specify.

Luke needs to wear more plaid. He looks good in plaid. Like really good.

\---

page eight

Mikey has in fact read this book. He has not, and will not, tell Luke. 

This was supposed to be about Luke… oops. Well its my book I can write whatever the fuck I want. Take that book! (I think I’m going crazy)

\---

page nine

Today Luke and I went out songwriting and we were writing a song (duh) and the whole time I was writing a song about him and he had no clue. Maybe I should tell him? Nah, I don’t think that'd end well. 

Maybe Luke should just stop being so fucking hot, then everything would be fine. 

That's not going to happen, is it?

\---

page ten

We’re going on vacation tomorrow. I’m excited to see my family but I'm going to miss the boys. And Luke. What am I saying, mostly Luke. 

Well its only a couple days, I can deal with that right?

I really do hope so.


End file.
